


懒猫过冬

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *猫男x猫男，基友家的一对oc*白魔法师x黑魔法师*小黑猫和小白猫看恐怖片，小白猫很害怕，就把小黑猫欺负了。
Kudos: 6





	懒猫过冬

隆冬，烤火鸡，大雪封山，适合室内活动。  
白魔法师酒足饭饱正昏昏欲睡，黑魔法师提议看场恐怖电影。  
“认真的吗？”  
“我朋友送了一个亚拉戈投影机，早就想试试看了。录影带是从魔航船里带出来的，听说里面是记录了灵怪事件。”黑魔似笑非笑地扬了扬手中的书本大小的黑匣子：“听说这段影像里寄生了恶鬼，看过的人不出半个星历都死了。听上去就觉得好有趣，要不要试试看。”  
“泽菲，有、有趣？！不要开这种玩笑啊——”  
与黑暗邪恶的人打交道、研究邪性神秘的上古密法，这的确是黑魔法师的行事风格。  
柯迪利尔早就该在上次发现泽菲在地下室做蟾蜍量产繁殖的时候就意识到事情的严重性，提前在家中各处贴上驱魔符。眼见着黑魔将录影带推进那个不知来头的亚拉戈装置，黑匣子像是被吞咽掉一样“咕咚”消失在了深处，柯迪利尔的喉咙深处咕噜起断断续续地不安嘶吼。  
“哼，你身为白魔法师，不是应该对祛除邪祟习以为常了吗？”  
“开、开什么玩笑。我们近三百年来早就不做那种事了。学院也没教过驱魔……”柯迪利尔想要反驳泽菲，但随着机器开始运转，连声音都变得底气不足起来：“难不成你还真的学过蟾蜍熬蜘蛛吗？”  
泽菲耸了耸肩，故意逗柯迪利尔：“不然呢？炸蚂蝗在学院里的小卖部都能当零食卖。”  
白魔法师的立马就浮现出了薄唇皓齿的黑魔呲着牙一根根嚼断蜘蛛嘴、满脸享受幸福的场面，想到两人平时常打啵儿，一阵胃酸翻涌，刚吃下去的烤火鸡炸虾猫魅风情烤串都差点一口气涌上来。时间虽然才下午三点，但冬天的红日已经几乎要沉下山头，室内幽暗的灯自然亮了起来，影像开始放映，诡异而低沉的隆隆声响了起来。就在白魔法师想要逃离客厅的时候，一个身穿复古风格白色长袍的男人突然凭空，站在他面前。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
白魔法师惊叫一声，下意识地弹跳到沙发上，尾巴毛全竖进入防御机制。男人全然没有理睬他，空洞的眼神穿过白魔法师的头，落在房间内的某处。  
“啊哈，有件事忘记告诉你了。亚拉戈的战斗记录仪可以投影全息影像。”  
“开什么玩笑！”白魔紧张兮兮地在沙发上坐下，逐渐恢复平静，打量起面前的神秘男人。五官与皮肤精致如真人一般，白袍是零灾前的法师样式。投影之真实，能见夜风拂动白纱荡起的每一丝皱褶。男人提灯在漆黑的林间行走，宽松的的衣摆缠绕在生着刺的野草上，牵制着他的脚步，四周接连出现诡异声响，男人的面色也渐渐浮现恐惧和紧张。  
白魔法师有种不妙的感觉，这位男性怎么看都像是他来着上个星历的前辈。  
最近市面上流行的恐怖作品思路如出一辙，主角大多是纯洁得有点傻的白魔法师或是深闺占星术士，胸大无脑是长久以来的外界刻板印象。毕竟他们白魔法师在任何恐怖作品中都送的是一血。剧情千篇一律，脑子不清醒召唤了上古邪神、夜半林中顺风车邪灵路人……  
柯迪利尔一方面不想在意中人泽菲面前露怯，二又觉得看恐怖片中本能产生些肢体接触又十分浪漫，脑中一隅早已纠结起来。“这一切……可……太逼真了……”  
白魔正歪坐在“柔软” 的皮质岩石上，而黑魔盘腿席地而坐，被半人高的草丛掩盖了大半。  
“我说……泽菲……”  
“嘘，看电影就安静点。”  
白衣男人提着灯照向四周，似乎想看清周围的环境。他的蓝眼睛中充满了急迫和惊恐，似乎正在逃离某种未知生物的追捕。白魔法师暗示自己这一切不过是幻像，可不知为何明明身处温暖舒服的家中，却感觉阴风从四面八方袭来，隐隐之中似乎有触手在靠近他的脖颈……  
白魔一把揪住了自己不老实的尾巴，缠在腰上，慢慢滑到地上坐在黑魔身边。黑魔从修习魔法时起就经常接触拥有邪恶力量的灵体和妖物，对这点小场面早已习以为常，甚至看得津津有味。察觉白魔温暖的身体贴过来，他不适的扭了扭肩膀。  
神秘男人穿过两人，走起下坡路，似乎进入了一处地下墓穴。杂乱的野草刮蹭着他的冗杂的衣摆，赤裸光滑的小腿露了出来，上面布满野草刮破的细小伤口。  
黑魔突然凑近白魔耳边，吹着他耳边的碎发低声说道：“柯迪利尔，你看好……他就要被鬼追上了……”  
白魔法师浑身打了个寒战：“不是说好不说话吗，怎么又突然吓我！”  
一声诡异的响动从漆黑深处传来，仿佛有人在抠挠着泥地前进。男人转头提起灯，惨黄的光照出他呆滞恐惧的脸。  
“泽菲……泽菲——泽菲！”  
白魔的两只耳朵几乎塌进了头发里， 一边颤抖地小声叨叨，一边胡乱揪着黑魔的衣袖。  
“换台换台换台！”  
在黑魔法师开口前，男人惊恐的叫声先响了起来，吓得白魔和黑魔都本能地一弹从地上跳起来。场景转换到白衣男人身后。他把油灯放到脚边，扑到墓穴旁边想要推上石门。  
白魔蹲到黑魔身后，从发丝和脖颈形成的缝隙间偷看屏幕。  
“喂，柯迪利尔，你搞得我好痒……”  
“他他他、外面究竟是什么东西……”  
“嗯——是什么呢……白魔法师收割机吧。”  
“哈？泽菲你身为黑魔法师其实一直很讨厌我的职业吧，这未免也太过分了！”  
石门外侧突然传来猛烈的撞击声，一阵墓穴中特有的酸苦灰尘落下。柯迪利尔立马像一只八爪鱼一样从背后抱紧泽菲，让泽菲有些呼吸困难，担忧挥之不去稍微拉开点两人的距离，柯迪利尔又从腋下缠住他的身躯。白魔法师这家伙身上好像有取之不竭的恢复之力似的，连身体也暖和得甚至让人觉得燥热。  
“老实点，柯迪利尔。”  
“不要，抱着泽菲就安心多了。”  
话虽如此，白魔法师的手却没多老实。见泽菲没有明言拒绝之后，便在身体周围蠢蠢欲动起来。黑魔法师虽然平时少有强烈运动，但身体仍旧精瘦，肤色堪称苍白，却仍能在脖颈上看到晒痕的交界处。  
白魔法师色胆包天地将两手放到的黑魔法师的胸部，胸肌凸起的弧度正好填满了掌心。他甚至已经做好了最坏打算——被愤怒的黑魔炸了一楼，他在天赐祝福捡回一条猫命，之后大概用上一周能把家里的一切复位。  
反应迟缓的黑魔法师还没做出反抗，白魔法师心想值了值了，便赶紧收拢手指顺便揉了两下。不管是踩奶还是被按摩，都是猫的天性。二人身处漆黑的地下墓穴当中，被阴风和尸臭拂面，面前还有一个正死里逃生的幻影跑来跑去。他两人却盘腿坐在地上，一个紧张而享受地揉着另一个的胸，另一个倒还十分舒服地叹息，这场面简直比恐怖片本身还诡异。  
忽然一阵爆炸般的巨响，土石迸溅，柯迪利尔本能地用身体将泽菲护在身下。外面的怪物竟然撞碎了石门冲了进来，那是一只通体漆黑的人形生物，发出浓烈的血锈味，瞬间将男人扑倒在地，一阵厮打后，男人周身被割开几道血口，衣袍也破碎不堪。  
“泽菲……你看这种画面难道完全不怕吗？”  
“哼，那是当然。”  
“哇啊啊——”  
泽菲虽说平时少言寡语，但作为队友十分可靠，鲜有开口的时候也是讽刺挖苦居多。对自身要求颇高，且不说是战斗，就连生活都几位洁癖，产生了一种隐忍克制的色气。柯迪利尔作为猫魅族，那灵敏的鼻子早就对这味道魂牵梦萦了。  
他一时之间，都不知道是该怕怪物还是怕泽菲发怒，竟然将手伸进高领毛衣里面，摸泽菲的肌肤。  
泽菲立马从剧情当中抽神，警戒地质问他：“你干嘛？”  
“太害怕了……泽菲……”说着接着摸上去，揉弄着已经起了反应硬立的乳头：“泽菲一定也是吧……所以这里才会这样……”  
“胡说什么八道。”  
虽说泽菲言辞刺耳，但真要对他做些什么成人意味的事情，反倒老实听话。泽菲想从柯迪利尔的两臂之间挣扎出来，反倒被柯迪利尔扑倒在地了。  
怪物攻击白袍男人和柯迪利尔侵犯泽菲倒也如出一辙。泽菲很快被柯迪利尔剥了个半裸，压在身下，惨叫与挣扎声此起彼伏。  
“你这家伙，好歹也等电影结束后再……”  
“以前和泽菲也没少做这种事嘛……去露天剧院的时候也趁着天黑……”柯迪利尔迅速用领巾给泽菲的双手在背后系了个结：“我其实对看电影一点兴趣都没有，权当是为了陪你才答应的……”  
这时放映机内的画面也不知不觉变了味，怪物不断用胯部冲撞着身下半裸的男子，恐怖的气氛一扫而光，求救声也下流暧昧起来。一一本魔典从柯迪利尔手中飞出，砸在放映机上，房间终于恢复安静了。两人从墓穴坠入温暖的客厅当中，泽菲正狼狈凌乱地被绑在地摊上。  
“原来泽菲约我看的是这种东西呀，早知如此就没必要害怕了。不愧是泽菲，连发出邀约都拐弯抹角的。”  
黑魔法师下身是一件漆黑光亮的红玉棉裙，光洁的双腿早就露出大半。白魔法师将手伸进去扯掉内裤。蓝色四角，品味庸俗。  
“要做就快点……”  
“干嘛摆出一脸坚贞不屈的样子，明明你也这么兴奋……”柯迪利尔用手包裹住泽菲的性器，撸动起来：“是什么时候变硬的呢？被我揉奶的时候，还是被强制按在地上的时候。”  
“是男人被这么摸都会硬吧。”  
“嘿嘿，那我就当做你是在夸我技术好了。”  
“嘶哈……轻一点……”  
“稍微痛一点泽菲才会有感觉！”  
黑魔法师的身体发热起来，原本苍白的身体在关节处也浮现出可爱的粉红色，虽然两手被困住了，尾巴却像是在发泄着不满一样不断抽打地面。白魔继续着手淫，另一只手抠弄起敏感硬立的乳头，甚至坏心地拉扯起来。肿胀的乳首可怜地皱缩在胸前，泽菲刚想抱怨，便被柯迪利尔的两根手指插入口腔。  
“好好舔湿哦，一会儿就用这只手插进你的屁股。”  
“咳啊……哈……”柯迪利尔的拇指在口腔中勾起，顶住泽菲的上下颚让他无法扣上牙关，另一只中指刺激着喉咙，让他条件反射地不断摆弄舌头。就像是驯兽一般，在被快感和耻辱双奴役之下，泽菲的眼角泛出泪水。  
“噫，泽菲可真是……”  
抽出手指的时候，指尖与嘴唇之间拉出透明粘稠的液体。黑魔因为双手被束缚在后，无法平躺，只能侧着蜷缩身体，姿势反倒方便白魔侵入。湿滑的手指很轻易地钻入臀部，在里面进出起来，泽菲羞耻地发抖，让柯迪利尔兴奋地压在他身上，一边拓张一边吻咬他的脖子。  
“别、别再继续了……”  
“为什么？不舒服吗？按摩到这个地方的时候，你兴奋地发抖了吧？”  
“哈啊——那里、太刺激了……”  
“好色啊，连你身体里的以太都跟着暴走了。”白魔将手放在黑魔的脖颈上：“如果掐住这里的话，你一定因为兴奋的以太无法流通而很难受吧……”  
“别、好痛苦！”  
黑魔的身体不仅滚烫的近乎要爆炸，呼吸也受到限制，肺叶刺痛起来。可下体的快感却在窒息时刻被无限放大，甚至能感觉到手指是如何一次次撑开紧致的穴口，蹭过内部的皱褶。黑魔感觉到白魔法师抽搐了手指，重新压了上来。  
他稍微让他喘了口气，又将他按住。有硬又充满弹性的肉物顶住屁股，黑魔不用扭头去看都知道是什么东西，虽然以前也做过许多次，但做爱的快感仍然让他无法适应。黑魔紧紧合拢双腿，夹紧因为快感而不断跳动的性器。白魔很干脆而直接的进入他，抽出又再度挺进来，身体碰撞在充满肉感的臀部上，肉刺在内部拉扯着，硬热的龟头擦过敏感点。  
“太、太深了。”  
“你这张不老实的嘴，说话的时候都不考虑我的感受，只有这么深才能堵住吧！”快速地耸动身体操干让柯迪利尔的气息也凌乱起来，仍旧很满足地说：“不过你的另一张嘴倒是很会讨好我……抽出来的时候依依不舍得挽留，插入的时候又滑又紧，把我伺候的很舒服，所以原谅你了。”  
柯迪利尔强迫泽菲半跪在地，双臂在背后无法平衡身体，所以时不时被柯迪利尔操得踉跄扑倒在地。泽菲狼狈地拱起膝盖爬起，柯迪利尔再紧跟上深深顶入他，淫水从两人交合的地方滴下，在地摊上濡湿了一道暗痕。  
两人不小心跌在遥控器上，投影仪突然启动了。狰狞而筋肉结实的怪物正将上古白魔法师按在棺木上狠操他的屁股，毫无廉耻的亢奋叫床声一时间充满了整个房间。泽菲颤抖而动情的喘息被恰好盖过了，他仿佛终于找了个借口给自己挽尊，将自身流放到这场性爱当中。  
柯迪利尔在他体内射精的时候，色情片才进行到了一半。可怜而可操的神秘男人趴在石墙上卖弄风情，不断扭动着他蜜色的圆润屁股邀请怪物再度侵入他。泽菲也被操得干性高潮，浑身一阵阵颤抖，半勃起着射了出来。白色的液体喷射在他黑色的裙摆上。  
柯迪利尔环抱起泽菲，继续和他欣赏电影，像是偷舔奶油一般，将嘴角乳白色的体液舔进嘴里。  
怪物投影穿过他们的身体，巨大到畸形的性器从泽菲面前晃过……

fin


End file.
